Games
by The Enchanted Picture Book
Summary: [BBI] Some things are more important than a simple game. The bluebird has flown away...Edward is gone, but Pride remains. Envy will have to weigh up what's really important to him if he wants to find happiness. EnvyxPride!ed


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Bluebird's Illusion

**Games **

"Envy?" Pride wasn't sure whether or not disturbing the elder sin would be a bad decision, resulting in a momentous amount of pain on his part, but that wasn't what he was worried about – losing whatever it was that kept Envy by his side was the only thing that could really cause him pain.

Envy didn't stir from his seated position atop the hill where he was eyeing a small bluebird hopping around happily; completely unaware of how easily its viewer could crush its fragile body solely for a brief moment of moderate satisfaction. It wouldn't be the first time. Still, it wasn't as though Envy wasn't interested in what his former hagane no o chibi-san (now shortened to a plain o chibi-san…but mostly just referred to as Pride) had to say, it was just the point of maintaining the game-like aspect of the relationship. Pride obeyed orders without question, killed without hesitation, and loved Envy without a reason. It was all too easy – where was the fun in a love without a challenge?

The homunculus with blond hair and golden eyes – the only as of yet whose appearance had strayed from the norm, accepted that Envy had chosen not to respond and sat down beside him to try, as he done so many times already, to unravel his company's obsession with bluebirds. Pride sat with one leg outstretched in front of him, while he kept the other bent up, wrapping his arms around it and leaning his chin against his knee as he joined the day's viewing session. "Why bluebirds, Envy?" he asked, turning to face the other so that now it was his cheek that rested against his knee.

Feigning disinterest, Envy shrugged. It was so quiet. There had been no wind that whole afternoon, and as joyful as it appeared, the lone bluebird made no utterance either. The motionless sea above them, home to not a single cloud, seemed even further away today somehow. Boring. Had locking lips with Edward been more enticing because of how tricky it had been to pull off? The chase – the pursuit and associated difficulties were what Envy thrived on. It was something of a pastime -after all, there's just something missing in having reached the destination without a journey. Envy really did have feelings for Pride, but if Pride loved him no matter what, then he would at least make the youngest work for that love to be reciprocated. There had to be a game. "They just remind me of someone, I guess."

Pride considered what had been said. "Did they…make you happy?" Now he wasn't even sure what he was alluding to. Envy hadn't seemed so distant before, when he had first awoken and the green – haired sin had smiled at him whilst the others were reluctant to even look him in the eye. The markings on his body had faded a little since then, and it seemed that Envy's interest in him was now fading too.

Envy let out a chuckle. "You've seen me crush them before," he smiled – not the same smile as that day, just one of amusement, but it was better than nothing. "Is that the way you'd treat someone that made you happy?"

Unsure of how he was supposed to answer, Pride stood up so he could be the one looking down when he said the first thing that had come to his mind. "No…but I'd want to make you happy, Envy, even if it meant that you would kill me," he whispered, before turning his face away to hide how red he'd gone.

Envy sighed and promptly stood up too, scaring the little bird, which fluttered away to the nearest tree. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and came in close to peer into his empty eyes. "Why? Why is that, Pride?" he asked firmly. The concept was so frustrating – he couldn't understand why he had bothered with this shell of his chibi alchemist in the first place.

Regardless of whether Envy would like his response or not, this was one question Pride had no trouble answering. "Because you make me happy, Envy."

His features softening, Envy sighed again. He wouldn't say it, but for whatever reason, Pride made Envy happy too. He pulled the younger one into a cuddle, firstly because he just wanted to, and secondly so that the blonde wouldn't be able to see the tear swelling in his eye.

So much for games…figuring Pride out was a challenge in itself.


End file.
